


Body Worship

by kissthemforme



Series: The Bible of Ghost [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, also he's thirst for cardi c woops, psa dewdrop is trans in my hc, this is the only smut i've ever written i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthemforme/pseuds/kissthemforme
Summary: Not all of the ghouls like their new leader, but Dewdrop is particularly drawn to the man with the dark eyes.





	Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to I don't write smut ever but I did this time cuz I'm a horny shit. Also I'm really sorry if this feels rushed or if it ends really abruptly. This is basically just an exploration of Dewdrop's relationship with the Cardinal and I suck at smut so like, rip.

Dewdrop and the Cardinal had a strange relationship. Unlike his relationship with Papa Emeritus the Third, which had been almost childlike (between riding around in his motorcycle sidecar to being scolded for doing something stupid, Papa had treated him more like a pet than anything.), his relationship with the mysterious Cardinal was almost like a mutual, unspoken, mischievous friendship. At least that's how he liked to see it. Most of their so called “friendship” was spent with Dewdrop stealing articles of clothing from the Cardinal’s extensive wardrobe, or pining after him silently (thank Lucifer the Cardinal wasn’t telepathic). Of course it was all in good fun, and unlike Papa 3, the Cardinal recognized it as such. He never scolded Dewdrop, just smiled and asked him to “please take my pants off your head, I can’t walk around in my undergarments all day”. The only time the Cardinal had ever gotten remotely angry at him was when Dewdrop had stolen his only clean pair of underwear while on tour and had worn them as a hat for a week. Dewdrop had woken up in his bunk with the pair of tighty whities missing from his head and half of his mustache shaved off. He had refused to take his mask off for a week. The only reason he knew the Cardinal had performed the devious act was because during the show that night, the Cardinal had slipped over to Dewdrop and had asked him how his mustache was growing back. Dewdrop had proceeded to fall off the platform he was standing on, landing on his ass and crushing his tail.

 

None of the other ghouls had a relationship like that with the Cardinal. With the Papa’s yes, but not with their new leader. Many of the ghouls didn’t know what to think of him. He confused them. On stage he was flirtatious, his lips aflame with innuendo and sarcasm. Off stage though, he was more refined, quiet, keeping to himself rather than befriend the ghouls. Some of the ghouls said he was self centered, that he thought he was better than them. Most of them missed their old leader.

 

Dewdrop knew there was more to their new leader than they all thought. While Dewdrop was may have been one of the more mischievous ghouls, the trickster was also one of the more quiet and observant ghouls. It was in his moments of observation that the small ghoul noticed the looks of uncertainty, the shudder of a lack of self confidence before he stepped on stage. Of course once he stepped on stage he was perfectly fine, but it seemed like the second he stepped off stage the lack of self confidence returned, mixed with a look of depression. To Dewdrop, all this was understandable, but also made no sense. Yes, Papa 3 was a hard leader to replace. Anyone would be nervous, especially with how much the fans loved him. But at the same time, the Cardinal was charming in his own way. With his panda like makeup and his love of dancing, fans were slowly starting to fall in love with him. It was no surprise to Dewdrop, who had been entranced by the Cardinal's freckled face and swaying hips the second he saw him. There had been more than one occasion that the small ghoul had been found in the change rooms in between sets of a show with his hand down his pants, trying to satisfy the ache between his legs. If only the Cardinal knew what he did to the ghoul, what the sight of him on stage did to his body.

 

It was after a particularly good show that Dewdrop had found himself in such a situation. He had run off stage and into the tour bus before the rest of the band, moisture already seeping through his underwear. Discarding his guitar on the nearest couch, he slunk to his bunk, his hand already pawing at his crotch. Most of the band liked to socialize in the venue after the show, so Dewdrop suspected he’d have the bus to himself for at least an hour.

 

Flopping down onto his bunk he threw his mask off and unzipped his pants, his hands immediately diving for satisfaction. He ran his pointer and middle fingers between the swollen, sticky lips of his vagina, shuddering as they rubbed against his sweet spot. He inhaled, yanking his pants down and bringing his thighs up to his ears. Images of the Cardinal flashed through his head, hitching his breath in his throat. The way the Cardinal had looked that night, the way he had danced around the stage, his ass and thighs squeezed into those white pants. And the noises, dear Lucifer the noises he had made before Monstrance Clock, the sniveling rat like moan that had sent Dewdrop’s head swimming with fantasies.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, his bottom lip between his teeth. His fingers dragged across his clitoris, his head slamming backwards against his pillow. He rubbed slow circles, his breathing quickening and his eyelids fluttering. His lips parted, whining moans scratching up his throat. His body exploded with heat and pleasure as he finally came. He shuddered, a loud groan echoing as he continued the soft circles.

 

Then the door to the bus slammed shut.

 

Dewdrop quickly sat up, his pants around his ankles, and his hand still in his crotch. He stared into the Cardinal’s wide-eyed face. Fire burned up through the ghouls face, a matching red trailing up the Cardinal’s cheeks. It took all of Dewdrop’s power not to jump on the man, pushing him to the floor. It was when the Cardinal turned silently to leave that Dewdrop’s willpower broke. In a matter of seconds he kicked off his pants and launched himself at the Cardinal, pushing him onto the nearest couch. Dewdrop stared down at him, his knees placed on either side of his thighs, his hands firmly on either side of his head. Slowly he reached his left hand under the Cardinal’s tight black concert shirt, his fingers dusting the skin underneath. He trailed up his side, the skin soft and warm to touch. Below him the Cardinal hissed as Dewdrop clutched at the skin between his waist and plush hips. His back arched, his erect penis starting to push against his pants. Dewdrop let his fingers explore the sensitive spot, his fingers still sticky and cold from his own pleasure.

 

“Is this… ok?” The ghoul asked, his Swedish accent making the words sit heavy on his tongue. The Cardinal nodded, his eyes wide.

 

Dewdrop let his hunger explode, tugging the shirt over the Cardinal’s head. The Cardinal shifted, helping him pull the shirt off and over his arms. And then he was there under him, his eyes wild and his hair messy, his naked torso still glistening with after concert sweat. Dewdrop could feel his tail twitching behind him. He let his hands wander every inch of the man’s skin, memorizing every curve. He let his fingers rest on the Cardinal’s soft stomach, the warmth between his legs growing. He leaned down, pressing his lips against the skin under the jaw. Kissing down the Cardinal’s neck, he stopped right above his shoulder, pinching the white skin between his teeth. The Cardinal hissed, his back arching again. Dragging his tongue across bite mark, Dewdrop licked up the blood he had drawn, letting the metallic taste slide down his throat. Bringing his kisses further down the Cardinal’s shoulders and chest, he let his hands slide down to his ass and legs, his tail flicking as he ran his fingers across the fabric. His mouth trailed down to the Cardinal’s soft stomach, stopping just at the top of his tight pants. Careful not to draw blood this time, he softly pinched the skin between his sharp teeth, a shiver running up his spine as the Cardinal moaned beneath him.

 

Dewdrop looked up, grinning mischievously at the Cardinal, who’s breathing was starting to come in shallow gasps. Keeping his eyes locked on Cardinal Copia’s, he brought one of his hands down on the man’s growing erection, kneading the heel of his hand against it. The Cardinal threw his head back, a small moan escaping his lips. Dewdrop quickly reached down the Cardinal’s pants, gripping the mans penis. Undoing the button and zipper with the other hand, Dewdrop started rubbing his hand up and down the shaft. Quickening, he watched as the man under him tensed up, his gasps mixed with moans. Just as quickly as Dewdrop had started, he stopped, watching as the Cardinal stared up at him, desperation in his eyes. He didn’t say anything, just stared up at the ghoul, his eyes wide and his lips parted. He whimpered, needing the last push for him to cum.

 

Another smirk crossed Dewdrop’s face. Slowly he brought his face down to the Cardinal’s erect penis, opening his mouth over its tip. Closing his mouth he started bobbing his head, choking slightly at the unfamiliar feeling of the flesh against the back of his throat. It didn’t take long for the Cardinal to reach his peak, his seed spilling down Dewdrop’s throat. A small cry erupted from the back of the Cardinal’s throat, his body shaking. Watching the man below him, Dewdrop swallowed. Reaching into his crotch he took his turn pleasuring himself, his mind swimming. 

There was much more to the Cardinal than most of the ghouls thought.

Much more.


End file.
